


Les innombrables secrets d'un sorcier (TRADUCCION)

by DSara22, Vyha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyha/pseuds/Vyha
Summary: *** NOTA***Esta historia no me pertence.  Cuento con el permiso de la autora para traducirlo y publicarlo.Autora original: VyhaLa historia original se encuentra en el idioma frances en la plataforma de Ao3 con el mismo titulo.Sin mas que agregar, espero les agrade.*****(Escena ubicada en el episodio  de la Lamia,  8X4)Gwen está indefensa, y ella odia eso. Ella solo puede pensar en alejar a su hermano de las puertas de la muerte y observar la cara ansiosa de Merlín.La lamia había hechizado absolutamente a todos los caballeros para que lucharan entre sí y encontraran la muerte entre ellos. Y, sin embargo, Merlín parecía insensible a su encanto mortal. ¿Cómo era posible? Gwen no puede dejar de preguntarse, devorada por la curiosidad, y la respuesta la deja sin palabras con el estupor.Al final se pregunta si realmente hizo bien en hacerle la pregunta del por qué.





	Les innombrables secrets d'un sorcier (TRADUCCION)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les innombrables secrets d'un sorcier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018390) by [Vyha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyha/pseuds/Vyha). 



El resplandor del fuego era débil en el enorme castillo. Iluminaba dolorosamente el rostro de Elyan, Gwen y Merlin.

Este lugar esta maldito, pensó Gwen mientras observaba a su hermano respirar cada vez más debil. E incluso cuando el fuego suave calentaba su cuerpo, su mente estaba congelada por el terror. La lamia era realmente una criatura horrible...

La doncella acarició la mejilla de Elyan con suavidad mientras pensaba en su posibilidad para sobrevivir. Arthur estaba terriblemente perdido en este momento. Y aunque Gwen amaba a Merlín como un segundo hermano, no podía tranquilizarla como lo hacía Arthur.

De repente, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Gwen.

"¿Por qué los caballeros son los únicos en ser hechizados?" le preguntó a Merlín. "¿Por qué somos inmunes a ella?"

Este último, apoyado en una pared, miraba con ansiedad los innumerables corredores que se alzaban ante él. Su cabello negro estaba hecho un lío de pajaros, y sus ojos brillaban con preocupación. El que solía ser tan sonriente... 

Justo cuando Gwen hizo esa pregunta, Merlín se volvió rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con sus mejillas ardiendo.

Gwen juraría por todo lo que poseía que Merlín sabía el por qué no estaban hechizados...

"Porque eres una mujer", susurró.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

La única respuesta de Gwen fue un silencio que ella no entendió. 

¿Qué podría avergonzar a Merlín tanto? ¿Tenía algo que esconder? 

A pesar de que Gwen pasaba mucho tiempo con el muchacho (aunque mucho menos que antes debido a sus visitas diarias para ver a Arthur), no podía decir que conocía todos sus vergonzosos pequeños secretos. Merlín era muy discreto sobre su vida en general, y estaba más interesado en el bienestar de sus amigos que en el suyo.

"Un golpe de suerte, tal vez", dijo Merlín, y sonó como una mentira.

"Merlín, sé qué es más que eso. Tu sabes por qué no estás embrujado, y te conozco lo suficiente como para ver que estás mintiendo"

"Yo... no sé cómo explicártelo"

Observó sus rosadas mejillas por un momento antes de reír sin alegría. ¿Por qué Merlín parecía querer confiar algo sumamente importante en el peor momento? Justo cuando su hermano estaba muriendo y los caballeros corrían un grave peligro... Sin embargo Gwen era Gwen y ella no podía ordenarle que se callara. Su amigo necesitaba soltarlo, y de todos modos, tenían que esperar a que Gwaine regresara con algo de madera. Podían tener el suficiente tiempo para hablar en lugar de esperar en silencio.

"Con palabras, Merlín. Y desde el principio, de preferencia."

"Te has dado cuenta de que la Lamia solo encanta a los hombres, y luego ellos la protegen de todos. Como si la amaran, y lo toman como un deber para su esposa. Incluso se ponen celosos de otros hombres que se le acercan"

" Tienes razón"

Ella asintió, sin entender muy bien que quería decir Merlín con eso.

"...Tienes que sentirte atraído por las mujeres para que te atraiga la Lamia"

Gwen frunció el ceño y miró fijamente al terriblemente avergonzado hombre que se encontraba gesticulando de manera extraña y con un pequeño rayo en su mente, como la luz de la luna en medio de la noche, lo entendió.

Ah...

"Entonces eres insensible porque..."

"No me atraen las mujeres"

"Tu... ¿Tu estas...?"

"¿Interesado en lo hombres? Sí".

Merlín podía decirlo con confianza pero aun así su rostro estaba lívido de miedo, como si temiera ser juzgado por lo que era o por informar al Consejo Real. 

Al principio, Gwen se quedó muda ante la sorpresa. Era cierto que nunca había visto a Merlín cortejando a una mujer joven, ni devorando a una con sus ojos. De hecho, debería haberlo sabido, ahora parecía casi obvio.

Merlín todavía estaba callado, y era extraño no escucharlo hablar inútilmente. Gwen sospechó que estaba esperando su opinión sobre su confesión, pero no tenía ninguna sensación o idea en particular, excepto quizás la de la decepción. 

¿Por qué diablos Merlín no le había contado ese secreto antes? Ella era una de sus amigas más queridas, ¿verdad?

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Gwen arrojó el último tronco grueso al fuego que se desvanecía, dejó que sus manos trazaran suaves arabescos en la cara de Elyan, dirigió sus ojos a los de su amigo y con expresión seria hablo.

"Merlín"

Su voz sonó fuerte y clara en el vacío y oscuro castillo. Merlín se estremeció.

"Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, Merlín. Nunca te juzgaré, y te amo como eres. Un poco demasiado torpe y optimista. Prefieres los hombres a las mujeres, está bien. ¡De hecho deberías haberme dicho hace tiempo! Sé guardar secretos, y juro que no le diré los tuyos a nadie. Soy tu amiga y estoy feliz de que finalmente confíes en mí para confesármelo. Incluso si debiste haberme dicho antes"

El criado de Arthur parecía infinitamente feliz y sonrió como un tonto, murmurando un débil "lo siento", e incluso si no era el momento para celebrar, Gwen sintió que la esperanza regresaba a su corazón. Ver a su adorable amigo sonreír así le devolvió la confianza y ella supo que Arthur vendría a su rescate, como siempre, de hecho. Ella lo sintió. Y si no estuviera abrazando a su hermano inconsciente, se habría levantado para abrazar a Merlín con fuerza.

Cuanto amaba a ese chico.

Realmente, no tenía ningún problema con las preferencias de Merlín. Incluso se preguntó por qué no le había confesado antes su inclinación hacia los hombres. Ella era su amiga fin de cuentas... ¡No es como si fuera a juzgarlo!

________________________________________

De hecho, sí.

¡Se convirtio en un gran problema para ella! 

A este punto Gwen ya no se preguntaba por qué Merlín había guardado ese secreto todo ese tiempo. 

¡Qué injusticia!

La criada estaba furiosa y su pie golpeaba con fuerza de manera furiosa el suelo. Sus cejas ceñudas y su mueca enojada distorsionaron su cara bonita, generalmente suave. 

¿Cómo  no pudo haberlo notarlo antes? Se contuvo de no estirarse el cabello de la rabia, y gimió mientras veía las extrañas miradas que se daban Merlín y Arturo. 

¡Este último, ese imbécil rubio, tan ciego como un topo!

Ni siquiera vio cómo lo miraba Merlín.

Merlín miraba al rey de Camelot con tal veneración que Gwen solo podía estar celosa. 

¡Nunca se había dado cuenta de que su amigo, además de amar a los hombres, amaba al suyo! 

Sin embargo, todos los signos estaban allí, su comportamiento torpe en presencia de Arthur, su sonrojo cuando el criado lo encontraba desnudo al ir a despertarlo y su deleite cuando el rey le hacia algun cumplido. 

¡Sin olvidar que Merlín lo cuidaba todos los días! Incluso lo vestía y le preparaba su baño, lo lavaba ...

Guinevere estaba ardiendo de envidia. 

Tanto que estaba un poco avergonzada de eso... Pero sabía que Arthur nunca la engañaría. Él era fiel y la amaba, ella lo sabía.

Bueno... eso es lo que Gwen se repitió como un matra cuando vio a Merlín con Arturo. No es que ella fuera paranoica, pero las manos del Rey y el criado estaban peligrosamente demasiado cerca cuando caminaban lado a lado y los ojos del Rey brillaron un poco cuando miró a Merlín...

*****

**Author's Note:**

> *****
> 
> ¡Hola! Bueno esta es otra traduccion que tenia pendiente, esta historia me cautivo por que en la mayoria de las historias nunca se muestra una reaccion negativa de parte de Gwen, regularmente o no aparece en la histaria como el interes romantico de Arthur o ella misma es quien alienta a Merlin. Asi que cuando encontre esta pequeña historia fue como haber encontrado oro xD
> 
> Espero que les haya agradado y que haya sido entendible estoy un poco oxidada en el frances :( 
> 
> Probablemente publique algo hasta mediados de diciembre.
> 
> Por cierto me gustaria que dejaran comentarios de que les parecio la historia o cual historia les gustaria que actualizara primero de todas las que tengo publicadas,  realmente aprecio ver que hay personas que leen mi trabajo.
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
